metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Warbride
Warbride is an all female American Symphonic Metal band. As heavy metal came of age in the 70's, its character deepened. Beyond the brash "party music" facade that the general public saw, there moved entities of melodic depth and consummate musicianship. Uli-era Scorpions, UFO, Rainbow and a host of others were impressing youth across the land with a melodic heaviness that went well beyond pure volume alone. The little girls who were one day to become the women of Warbride were among those who were not just impressed, but inspired. And so it was in the 70's that the melodic metal roots of Warbride were formed. As the 70's turned into the 80's, metal gained in popularity. As the 80's progressed, guitarist Lori Linstruth had begun recording a solo demo project, which she entitled Warbride. Armed with this demo, exposure in Mike Varney's Spotlight column and a desire to see her solo project expand into a complete all female band, Lori moved from Santa Barbara to the then metal mecca of LA. After Lori's brief stint in Jaded Lady, the first link in the Warbride chain was forged when keyboardist Velia T. Garay responded to her ad in a music paper. Following the recruitment of a bassist and vocalist along with temporary assistance from a variety of male drummers, the fledgling Warbride found drummer Sandy Sledge (previously of Rude Girl w/ Leather Leone of Chastain fame), who joined the band fresh from dominating PIT. With Warbride now complete as an all female heavy metal band, live dates began and demo work continued. Through those dates and demo tapes along with high praise in the underground metal press, Warbride built a loyal following of those seeking serious melody and depth to their metal. Impressing fans, fellow metal musicians and press alike, Warbride seemed headed for greatness. But for various reasons,a series of lineup changes began. With a new rhythm section and Susie Shubert (then Lee) at the front (her still melodic, but heavier vocals and dynamic presence bringing even more power to such already immense epics as "Slaves" and "Nevermore"), Warbride continued their melodic metal crusade, carrying their musical message to outlying California cities as well. The live shows continued to amaze audiences, but a record contract remained elusive. Yet another lineup change saw Susie leave the vocalist position. After a short period with a new singer and a final one-song demo, Warbride disbanded completely. The fickleness, trendiness and crass commercialism of the LA metal scene at that time had claimed another victim. The members went on to various other musical ventures, including an attempt by Velia to bring a new Warbride from the ashes. Unfortunately, none of these ventures bore lasting fruit either. Metal was being supplanted by grunge as the commercial darling of the recording industry; real melodic metal had become an almost exclusively underground entity. Warbride lay in silence for over a decade. Then Lori (who now resides in Sweden) was touched once again by the inspiration of the melodic metal muses, and began playing guitar again. Invigorated by the positive response to her work on the Guitar War site and the supportive musical community there, she began to dream of the resurrection of Warbride. Meanwhile, across the sea, thousands of miles away in the States, Susie was checking to see what memories of Warbride could be found on the Net. This quest brought her into contact with Lori. Thus the reunion of two Warbride members was realized. Now once more Lori's melodic and heartfelt guitar work entwines itself with Susie's clear and powerful vocals as the two join forces again. Warbride is currently recording their long overdue full length CD -- this time independently and on their own terms. The classic songs and sound of the past are alive once more, now even heavier and more symphonic. With a resurgence in the appreciation for melodic metal spreading across the globe, the time is right for Warbride to rise. Members Susie Shubert Lori Linstruth Velia T. Garay Sandy Sledge Former Members Randee Robbins Michelle Gignac Joyce Category:California heavy metal musical groups Category:1980s music groups